Rin x Len Citrus Mix
by BlueberryAndPancake
Summary: A loosely connected collection of Rin x Len ecchi fluff, with a range from light limes to extreme lemons. Read and review, send in any suggestions for future chapters! MAKING A NEW RINxLEN COLLECTION, PLANNED TO BE UPLOADED ON AUGUST 20 (read note at end).
1. Sleep with Me

**A/N: Hello everyone! Since it looked like the collection of RinxLen lemons from our previous account (which got deleted due to a hacking) was rather popular, we decided to make something similar!**

 **This time around, we decided to switch up a few things. Everything's loosely connected, and we're going to start out lime-ish first, then "crank up the thermostat" later on.**

 **Send in any suggestions you guys may have!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Len couldn't sleep.

A loud symphony of thunderous booms intermingled with flashes of lightning outside, shaking the house a little every so often. The white light illuminated the room, shining on his blonde hair.

The door suddenly creaked open, and in popped a tired-looking Rin with a orange-printed nightgown, her golden locks slightly messy at the bottom and her sapphire eyes half-lidded with sleep. Her hand clutched on to a white stuffed bunny, its ears resembling the bow that Rin always wore. Len had given it to her for her 12th birthday, and she slept with it each night ever since to keep her from being alone after they had to separate bedrooms.

"Hey, Len, I can't sleep."

He sat up, rubbing his sky blue eyes with his right hand. Len blew a wisp of his bangs out of his face to get a better view of her out of his peripheral vision, and his heart beat a tiny bit faster. It wasn't like he had a gigantic crush on her for the past 6 years, ever since they first met, but she looked freaking adorable right now. He was glad that the room was dark enough at the moment to conceal the hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I can't, either."

Rin came over to his bed and flopped down next to him. The bed creaked a bit.

"So, can I sleep with you?"

The blush grew on Len's face and his throat went dry.

 _Don't think about it. Rin's just being Rin_. _She just wants to crawl under the covers and snuggle up like an innocent little kitten next to me..._

Well, okay, even that would pose quite a problem to him, but the way she smiled at him like that...

"Sure, whatever."

 _I'm doing this only because you_ _asked me to, anyways._

Rin wriggled under his covers, giggling in childlike happiness. Len could feel her warmth, and he prayed that she didn't notice his heartbeat going wild and how he was sweating and practically radiating heat from nervousness. But, _of course_ , such problems had to be amplified even more when she decided to set the bunny aside and hug onto his right arm instead, pulling him in close to her.

Len felt his upper arm being squeezed against her chest. Despite the fact that she had a rather small bust... that sure didn't stop him from imagining the softness in his dirty fantasies, which occurred at alarming frequencies.

"H-Hey. What are you doing?" He tried his best to keep his voice steady and under control. A flash of lightning crackled outside.

"I'd rather hug onto you than a stuffed bunny. We haven't slept together ever since we got separate bedrooms." Rin snuggled up closer, and Len felt a wave of heat rush through his face (and somewhere down south) when he felt her press up tighter against his arm. "You're so warm~"

 _Well, OF COURSE we need to sleep alone now... a hormonal guy and a pretty girl in the same room in the middle of the night isn't a really good combination..._ Len gritted his teeth.

"Tch. I'm going back to sleep, so don't bother me." Len turned his head over to the side, wearing a slightly annoyed expression on his face. _At least she wouldn't be able to tell that I'm slowly freaking out on the inside if I turn myself away from her..._

"You're grumpy." Rin pouted and snuggled deeper, closing her eyes. "But I guess everyone gets real cranky when they're all worn out after a long day. Night!"

But Len found it really hard to sleep. Despite his somewhat cold attitude towards her just then, he couldn't help but feel conscious of Rin sleeping next to him, her warmth gently caressing his skin. Len dared himself to turn back and sneak a peek at her. Another flash of lightning boomed outside, lighting up her face.

Rin slept through the bright flash of light. In that brief moment, Len took in every detail of her face; how her eyes were closed so peacefully and how her mouth had a faint smile to it. She looked like a cross between an angel and a baby rabbit. So sweet and innocent.

"Hey, Rinny, if you sleep so defenselessly..." he murmured inaudibly.

From her lack of reaction, Len guessed that she must have fallen asleep already. He trailed his hand over her rosy cheek, feeling the silky smoothness.

 _I wonder how soft her lips are..._

He blushed once again and drew back his hand. Len decided to focus on something else in the room to get his mind off of the fact that his best friend and crush was sleeping right next to him. Anything else than Rin.

He settled his blue eyes on the mirror in the corner of the room, and he half-smiled, thinking about how they had first met when he was only 8 years old...

* * *

 _"HEY LEN!"_

 _He walked into the room, munching on a banana._

 _"What?"_

 _"I made a mirror! But it isn't any normal old mirror, you see!" Miku bounced happily, waving her hand wildly at the weird invention in front of her. The girl was, although an airhead at times, something of an eccentric genius. She and Kaito had always played together, often doing elaborate pranks or making up weird inventions._

 _8-year-old Len looked all around the mirror. It looked ordinary enough to him, with a shiny, glassy surface and a silvery edge to it. In the meantime, he finished his banana and tossed the peel into the trash can. "What's up with it?"_

 _"Check it out!" Miku pressed a small button on the side of the mirror and held out a leek. Len could never quite understand her obsession with leeks, although he wasn't one to talk; he was almost as equally obsessed with bananas._

 _After a few seconds, she reached into the mirror, grabbing onto the reflection of the leek and pulling it out. Len's jaw dropped. The two leeks were almost the same, except that one had its shape flipped around._

 _"You put something in front of it for a few seconds, you reach in, and ta-dahh!" Miku giggled. "I still have to make some adjustments though, the mirror image isn't always perfect and there's a bunch of glitches and stuff. Some things even come out a little distorted, but I'll fix that later."_

 _"Distorted?"_

 _"You know, when the shape becomes all weird and funny." Miku grabbed an orange and held it up to the mirror. She pulled the object in the reflection out._

 _"See? The orange's shape looks so strange now." She held up a yellow, oval-shaped fruit._

 _"Miku, um, that's a lemon. It's not an orange." Len facepalmed._

 _"Ah, well, sometimes it becomes a completely different thing. Or the opposite of whatever it was. Kaito tried it with his ice cream once and he burned his tongue really badly in the end."_

 _"You know, geniuses can be really stupid sometimes. Super stupid."_

 _"Oh, you mean ME?" The teal-haired girl puffed out her cheeks in anger. "You meanie. You know what? I'm going to go play with Kaito. See you LATER."_

 _She stomped off with a little growl._

 _Len shrugged and stared at the mirror, not quite sure what to do with it. Part of him wanted to say sorry to Miku, but he figured that she'd probably forget about it in five minutes and come bouncing back, dragging Kaito along with her to do her evil bidding._

 _There wasn't much that he really wanted to wish for, but there were times that Len wished he had someone his age to play with. Miku was nice and all, but he'd always thought of her as an older sister. And Kaito as his older brother. Meiko and Akaito usually acted as their "parents", while Luka and Gakupo as his aunt and uncle._

 _He did go across the street or to the park to find other friends at times, but at the same time he wanted someone that he could play with everyday in the Crypton Vocaloid household. But how was he supposed to voice this wish to a mirror?_

 _When he took a closer look at the mirror, he could see that, as Miku had described, some things were distorted a little. Especially his face, he noted with amusement. It looked like his, except it looked a little more girlish, and the bangs were styled a little bit differently. Almost like another person._

 _He waved his hand around it. The hand in the reflection followed him, but the fingers appeared to be thinner and more delicate. More feminine.  
_

 _It really was as if the reflection was a completely different person..._

 _Len decided to try out his suspicions by holding up his fist and shaking it, chanting in a childlike manner._ _"Rock, paper, scissors!"_

 _He held out a rock._

 _The reflection held out paper._

 _Len looked up in confusion, and it took him a second for his brain to register the fact that his reflection was no longer in the mirror..._

 _Apparently, Miku didn't know that her invention could clone people too._

* * *

Ideally, people should wake up all fine and dandy in the morning from the rays of the sunshine or the sound of birds chirping or something along those lines. Hell, even an alarm clock. But the majority of the time in here, it was usually the sound of Miku yelling at Kaito for doing something stupid (or vice versa) or a somewhat drunk Meiko making a racket in the kitchen. Today it was the latter.

"YOOHOO! Hurry up and get your butts down here!" Meiko screamed from the kitchen, banging the frying pan against the stove. "I've got places to be and people to see, you damn slowpokes!"

Len yawned, opening his eyes and stretching.

Or, at least, _attempt_ to stretch.

Len felt himself go red, and it took all of his energy to keep down an incoming nosebleed. Rin had somehow gotten herself tangled up with him in a rather... intimate position... in her sleep. She laid belly-down practically on top of him, her body curled up tightly against his. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, and Len could hear her breathing, her hot breaths tickling his ear. Her slim arms were splayed out over his neck.

When Rin stirred a little, moving against him, Len's heart skipped a beat. He could feel her own chest rubbing against his body, the soft squishiness making him go a little nuts inside. It was so damn _tempting_ to just reach out his hand and squeeze...

 _No no no calm yourself down..._

And it sure didn't help matters that her left knee was pressed down on his crotch, which he felt start to stiffen from the contact and a few images running through his mind at the moment.

"R-Rin... wake up..." Len gently lifted her head. "It's going to be really bad if someone sees us like this..."

The blonde girl mumbled something and wriggled a little, unconsciously rubbing her body against him. And her knee against _there_. Len felt a soft noise nearly escape from his mouth at the tingly feeling, but he pressed his lips together tightly just in time to stifle the embarrassing sound.

 _Why did that feel so... good?_

"Hey hey hey! Wakey wakey eggs-and-bakey! Or else Kaito's going to eat up all the bacon again!" Miku crashed into his room, waving around a few slices of toast that she held in her hands. "Meiko made really good eggs and bacon today, but you- oh my gosh!"

She gasped and her jaw dropped, her teal eyes growing wide with shock and sparkling with what seemed to be mischievous excitement. Len cringed. Miku would somehow always stumble into the worst possible situations, no matter what they were. And she always had a bad habit of teasing people afterwards or getting overly dramatic over such matters.

"Y-y-you and R-Rin are only 14 and already like this... Surely you must have taken your responsibility as a man but- um, well, sorry for _disturbing_ you two!" Miku slammed the door behind her, and Len caught a glimpse of her slightly evil smile.

"AHH!"

Len screamed, flinging up his arms above his head in his extreme embarrassment, and accidentally shoved Rin off of his bed in the process. His hand clutched onto his heart, which was beating so fast that it vibrated his entire body. He failed to hear the rest of Miku's incessant babbling outside his room.

Rin squeaked in surprise and tumbled off. She landed in an awkward position, and her nightgown rode up dangerously high on her thighs.

 _Her soft, creamy thighs..._

Len shook himself free of any thoughts and squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry!"

Rin rubbed her head and sat up. "C'mon, why can't you just wake me up normally?"

 _Normal, my ass._ Len sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his messy bangs. _Well, I fucking_ _TRIED to do that earlier. Except you were on top of me and I just..._

He looked down and felt his face flush. His little "problem" (well, scratch out "little") still hadn't gone down, much to his chagrin.

"Yeah, whatever." He tried to act as nonchalantly as possible, rearranging his shirt a little. Len grabbed some clothes off of his dresser and walked quickly to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, see you in a few."

"Wow, you really are cranky today, aren't you." Rin stood up, smoothing down her nightgown. "We have to practice that new song at 11:00 today, so let's hurry up."

Len grunted in response and shut the bathroom door behind him. He stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower, turning it on to the coldest setting. His teeth chattered a little when the freezing water hit his bare skin, the icy droplets rolling off of his body, but he really needed that cold shower.

For quite obvious reasons.

* * *

 **A/N: So it looks like it's going to be Tsundere Len and Deredere/somewhat clueless Rin. It's a cute combination.**

 **We had decided to provide a little crackfic to explain the whole "mirror image" thing. Personally, we don't like the idea of incest/twincest, but we do find couples that switch between a best friend/sibling-like and romantic bond to be kind of cute, since it usually indicates an extremely deep relationship between the two.**

 **Speaking of which, there's going to be other pairings scattered here and there. We already got MikuxKaito. Later there's going to be LukaxGakupo and MeikoxAkaito.**

 **And yeah, it's going to get pretty ecchi (like you anime fans like to call it) from here and onwards.**

 **And once again, review and add any ideas for future stories! Mostly one or two shots.**

 **See you all!**


	2. Fever

**A/N: ChocolatePancake here, I have no idea where BlueberryMuffin is at the moment. The slacker...**

 **(Actually, she isn't a slacker. She has this huge biology project and some of her partners can't even pick up their lazy asses to walk across the room, so she's handling three times the workload as everyone else in that class.)**

 **Anyhow, yeah we didn't explain the concept of this story too well. Forgive us. I wanted this to be like one of those "slice-of-life" series type fanfictions (like Vocaloids X Otaku Nekomimi said), where we have the same characters with the same personalities and the same setting but without a general storyline.**

 **It may be a bit difficult to have Rin and Len do certain roles (e.g. Mafia and cop, as seen in our previous account), so it'd be easier if ya'll leave ideas for a short story sort of a thing or something along those lines.**

 **So, like anonymous requested, I'll try to do Doctor!Len x Patient!Rin. Like I said, I don't want to change the characters, so I'll just make them _assume_ the roles of a doctor and patient. Hope that's okay with everyone? Lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Len walked into the living room, holding up two DS's and a new game. "Hey, Rin. The game that you wanted for a really long time finally came in the mail. Want to play?"

Rin was flopped down on the ground under the kotatsu, watching a tv show. She looked up at Len and stretched out her arms, yawning with a tired look on her face. "No, not really. Wanna rest for a bit."

 _Huh. That's weird. She'd usually be all over me or jumping around like some rabbit on drugs._

He shrugged and sat down on the opposite side of the kotatsu, starting the game on his own DS. He and Rin were the only ones in the house today, since Miku and a few others had to sing at a concert today, while Luka and Gakupo had to pick up a few documents from a music producer.

Len suddenly felt conscious of the warmth next to him, and his heart beat a little faster. Rin had moved close to him, her blue eyes fixated on the screen of the DS he held in his hands. _Wahh! Too close too close too close..._

His sudden tension caused his finger to slip and press the wrong button, causing his character to run into a spike and lose all his remaining HP. Len sighed in frustration as the words "GAME OVER" flashed on screen.

"I-if you hadn't moved so close to me," Len growled, looking at her with an annoyed frown as he restarted the level, "I probably wouldn't have died. It's kinda distracting when you're in the way."

Rin didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared blankly at the DS with half-lidded eyes, her pink lips parted ever so slightly but never moving or saying a word. There was a hint of redness on her flushed face. She looked strangely vulnerable at the moment, something that Len had never seen in Rin before. And those lips... the lips that he wanted to press his mouth against so badly-

"Len?" Rin snuggled up closer to him. "I wanna see better... pull me closer to you..."

Len felt himself grow rigid with shock. _S-She just wants to get closer so that she could have a better view at the screen, is all..._

"Ugh, if you insist. What a pain in the butt you are." He sighed and wrapped his left arm around her, his face flushing as he did so. With shaking hands, he unpaused the game and kept on playing, trying to pretend that Rin wasn't so damn close to him, pressed against the side of his body. It felt strangely good, and a part of his mind (that he refused to acknowledge) wanted this moment to last for a long, long time...

 _She's really cute when she's quiet..._

Rin shook a little and leaned down a little closer to him, putting most of her body weight on him. Not that it mattered, since she was so light, but it somehow looked like she was about to pass out from... exhaustion?

"Um, Rin what are you-"

Her eyes closed and she mumbled something, falling over a little. Len put down his DS and tried to support her, but Rin slumped over into his lap, with the back of her body pressed into his stomach.

"Hey! D-don't put your head there!" Len blushed furiously and tried to gently lift Rin's head up, his hands trembling as he did so.

"Hey, Rin?"

She remained still on his lap. Len could hear her rapidly breathing, almost as if in pain. Something stirred inside him, and he brought his hand up to her forehead, and he could feel a glowing heat burning into his fingers.

 _Crap. Looks like she has a fever._

Len sighed and picked her up princess-style, holding her close to him. He brought her upstairs and kicked open the door to Rin's room. As expected of her, it was somewhat messy, with stuffed animals and books and schoolwork scattered about the place. When he stepped closer to her yellow-colored bed to lay her shivering body down, Len could see a framed picture on her side table, which had always been standing straight and perfect on the wooden surface no matter how messy the rest of her room would be. Just a random moment from summer, when they were sitting side by side under a tree and eating watermelon. It made a soft feeling grow in his heart.

He tucked Rin into the covers and adjusted the pillow under her head, running his hand over her forehead once more.

"Hey, Rin, just hang in there, okay? Luka will be coming back in an hour or so, alright? Until then, I guess I'll have to take care of you."

 _"Take care of you"?_ Len felt slightly embarrassed. _Why am I getting so conscious of what I just said?_

She stirred a little and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Len~ Can you be my doctor for today~?" Rin giggled and flung her arms around Len's waist, and his insides twisted up at a strange feeling shooting up through his body. _It's just a hug. A simple embrace._ But despite his attempts at trying to steer his brain back into a straight path, Len itched to touch her back. In more ways than one, that is...

 _What the fuck is going on with me?_

He returned the embrace briefly in an attempt to clear up his mind, and quickly headed out the door. "Fine. I'll go get the stuff from the medicine cabinet and check your temperature and all that, okay?"

 _Psh. The fever probably got to her brain. Might as well as humor her a little._

A few minutes later, he came back with a box full of medicinal supplies and some hot tea. Len gently placed one of the cups into Rin's hands, making sure that the heat didn't burn her. "Here, I made some orange tea. It's your favorite, right?"

She took a sip.

"It's warm..."

Len rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his own tea. "Of course it's warm, I just made it."

"I'm not talking about the tea."

"What?"

Rin held onto one of Len's hands and pressed her other one to his beating heart. "I'm talking about this warmth..."

Len flinched a little and slammed down his tea cup on the table, a shade of deep red coloring his face and a certain fuzzy feeling clouding his brain. He pried Rin's hand off of his chest, not wanting her to know that his heartbeat was going crazy right now. "H-Hey, now's not the time to be regurgitating lines from some cheesy movie..."

"Whatever~" Rin set down her cup with a slightly shaky hand and sat up a little straighter. Her hands reached over to the box and felt around a little, pulling out a stethoscope. "You're the doctor, right? You need to check... the heartbeat..."

 _Why the hell is that even there in the first place?_ Len sighed and sat down on the bed, grabbing the instrument and popping the buds into his ears. He pressed the metal circle against her back. "Alright, breathe in, breathe out."

"Not like that..." Rin turned her head around and took his hand off her back, her fingers tiny and delicate and sweet to the touch.

"Well, how else do I do that?"

She lifted up the hem of her shirt a little and guided his hand up her bare back.

"I want to feel it against me..." Rin's voice was drowsy, but he could hear a teasing tone to her words. Why the hell was she toying around with him when she herself was so sick...?

Len's blue eyes grew wide and his hand started shaking a little. It took every scrap of his control to not drop the stethoscope and run his hands up and down her slim little body to satisfy the hungry curiosity boiling up inside him right now. He ran the metal piece uninterruptedly up her smooth back-

 _Holy shit... she isn't wearing a bra..._

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of his erotic imagination. With the metal chestpiece gripped between his fingers, he pressed it down, listening to the soft _thump-thump thump-thump._

Len couldn't deny it; at that moment, he felt his love for her tremble inside his heart. Rin's heartbeat was music to his ears, and he felt as if he was melting into her, their souls becoming connected by the rhythmic sound.

He brushed his other hand up the lower part of her back, his control over his body slipping away a little suddenly. The _thump-thump_ grew faster.

Len blushed. _Did her heartbeat get faster from my touch...?_

"Um, Len?'

He snapped back from his thoughts. "What is it?"

Rin turned her head around, a bright shade of pink covering her cheeks. A part of Len told him that the color wasn't from the fever alone...

"Something's poking at my b-back, and, um..."

Len looked down and flushed a dark red. He could tell that his perverted thoughts had gotten the best of him in the end, from the now-obvious erection bulging in a quite obvious manner and poking at Rin from her behind.

"I-I, well, it's not like I could, uh..."

An awkward silence followed.

Len stood up and walked over to the door, trying to conceal his arousal. "Um, it looks like you're kind of hot and sweaty from the fever, it must feel kinda uncomfortable. I'll go get a towel and some warm water so you can wipe yourself down a little."

"Can you help me with that...?" Rin mumbled softly.

He huffed, only half-listening. "Whatever pleases you, orange head."

But when Len stepped outside in search for a towel and basin, it took his brain a minute to replay what he just said and register the meaning of his words.

 _Woah, wait, why did I just agree to that?!_

He threw a basin in the sink and turned on the water, trying to drown out his thoughts in the sound of running water. The thought of his hand rubbing her naked body, his fingers and her skin separated by only a towel, was enough to make his boner press even more tightly against his pants.

Len trembled as he came back a moment later, with a basin of warm water. His face reddened even more, if it was possible, when he saw that Rin had taken her top off, leaving her bare skin exposed to the cool air. At least she turned her back to him; if she didn't, Len was pretty sure that his last string of self control would have been severed.

 _She can do it herself, can't she?_ He sat down at the edge of her bed and folded up the small towel into a square. _Not that I'm complaining-_

 _Dammit. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Gulping, Len ran the towel down the center of Rin's back. He found himself entranced by her delicate beauty. Her petite curves and creamy skin gave her a fragile, doll-like appearance, which Len found to be extremely attractive. He dipped the towel in the warm water and wrung it out, starting at the top of her back.

Len couldn't help but notice how beautiful her neck was. He wanted to kiss it and play around at the soft flesh with his teeth and tongue, searching for that one spot that would make her moan out in pleasure. He felt wave of heat and a twitch down below.

 _All I have to do is keep myself together and restrain myself from screwing her senseless._

"Ah~"

Len stopped abruptly. "A-Are you okay?"

Rin turned around to look at Len, her shiny eyes fixed onto his own.

"I-It just felt really g-good. So um..." Rin averted her gaze, her bottom lip quivering a little. "Can you rub me there again?"

A thousand forbidden images rushed through his head, but Len managed to nod stiffly and continue wiping down the top of her delicate back.

"Mn... Ah..."

Every time he hit that sensitive spot, Rin would make a small, soft moan of pleasure that slowly chipped away at Len's sanity.

Just when he thought he was about to lose it, she had to turn her body around and make everything worse.

"Can you do my front now, please...?"

 _What's up with that teasing tone once aga- AHHH!_

Len's breath hitched and he dropped his towel as his fingers went numb, completely stunned by the sight of Rin's body, naked from the waist up. It was physically impossible for him to look away. His eyes roamed hungrily over the skin. Her petite breasts, a pink nipple on each, stood out right in front of him. His tongue went completely limp and he felt himself start to grow mad with near-uncontrollable desire to pin her down onto the bed, violating her cute pink mouth with his own while his hands played roughly with her chest. But how much of a pervert would he be to attack a helpless, ill girl like that?

 _Even if her brain is screwed up from her illness, this is just too much..._

Rin looked at him, a spark of sexiness gleaming in her eyes. "So are you going to-"

Presently, Len felt a stream of blood start to come out of his nose, and he slapped his hand over his face in order to staunch the flow of red. The nosebleed started to drip out through his fingers.

Rin gasped. "A-Are you okay?! Len?"

"N... N-NO!" He screamed through his hand, suddenly standing up. "Do you think I _fucking look okay?_ It's all your goddamn fault for making me like this!"

Len sprinted out of the room and down the hallway into the bathroom. The moment he slammed and locked the door, he yanked off his pants and grabbed ahold of his cock, jerking off furiously. He clapped his other hand over his mouth to block out the groans that escaped from his lips. Due to holding back for such a long time, ever since he pressed that wretched stethoscope against her bare back, it didn't take long for him to cum violently, sending a shock up his spine.

With a shudder, he collapsed down onto the floor. He was still breathing heavily, his heartbeat racing erratically.

The front door clicked open downstairs. Len could hear the sound of Luka's heels walking across the wooden floor.

 _At least she's home now._ Len breathed a sigh of relief. His trembling body slumped against the bathroom door. _If I had to be Rin's "doctor" for any longer, I surely would have been sent to the hospital of a heart attack..._

* * *

 **A/N:** **I want to torture Len a bit more before he finally snaps. *laughs maniacally***

 **I guess I'll do a lemon after one more chapter, sound good?**

 **So, what kinda stuff should me and BlueberryMuffin do? SEND DEM REVIEWS.**

 **Later gator!**


	3. Drunk

**A/N: Let's get this thing rolling here. Last week of school! And afterwards me and BlueberryMuffin would be uploading more frequently. She unfortunately still has to deal with her lazy ass partners with her biology group project... *cracks knuckles* (But they're gonna be dealing with me later...)**

 **Ah well. Life ain't all rainbows and unicorns even to the nicest people in the world.**

 **So... drunk!gay!Len and tomboy!Rin? I'm not sure what you mean by "gay" lol but I'll try my best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Len learned the hard way that moments of forced introspection often came with times of facing imminent death. His gun had ran out of bullets, and he was only left with his hands and feet to fend for himself, which were encrusted with dried blood. His life slowly drained away from him as the poison ate away at his insides, rendering him paralyzed and unable to move properly. The blonde girl standing next to his body towered over him, a sword held in her hand. The icy look in her eyes was so cold that it could've have frozen hell three times over. She raised the weapon above him and plunged down, slicing through his defenseless body.

The last thing Len saw was a flash of red.

...

Well, at least on the flat-screen tv, that is.

"YAHOO!" Rin swung the Wii remote around her wrist, laughing maniacally in victory.

Len growled and slumped back on the couch. "You know, I was going easy on you. If I tried _really_ hard, then-"

"Sure, then explain why I won twelve consecutive times." Rin dismissed his words with a wave of her hand and a smirk on her face as she started another level. "You're pretty good at Pokemon, but when it comes to action stuff like this, well, guess you ain't some Chuck Norris."

Len flushed in embarrassment. "Why, you little-"

 _Whap._

"OW!" Rin rubbed her head and glared at Len, shooting angry daggers out of her eyes. Out of a sudden burst of annoyed frustration, she pinned him down on the couch with a catlike pounce. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered with a deathly tone. "Just because you suck at this game doesn't mean you had to, gee, I dunno, _hit me over the head_ with your Wii remote."

He blushed, feeling Rin's hot breath against his skin and her small but strong hands holding down his body. _Calm down... calm down..._ Len closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, but her scent was so intoxicating.

"Get the hell off of me, you idiot!" He struggled under her and threw her off, breaking her grip and breaking his mind free of the evil spell she put on him.

" _Who's an idiot_?!"

"DAMMIT YOU TWO!" Meiko stormed into the living room and dragged the two Kagamines out by the collars of their shirts to the adjoining dining room. "Ya'll both 14 and acting like you're 4. Get your goddamn shit together already, you morons!"

When the screaming brunette finally left the room, Len just huffed and went over the the fridge, pulling out two cups and a bottle. He unscrewed the cap and poured out the mahogany-colored liquid. "Look, let's just drink some juice and forget that this all happened, okay?"

"Um, Len..."

"Hm?" He raised the glass to his lips and took a large gulp.

"Th-That's not juice..."

Len gagged at the bitter-sweet taste exploding in his mouth. And the a sudden murky feeling exploding in his brain.

Rin rushed over and whapped him on the back, hoping to stop his choking. "Hey. are you okay?"

"..."

"Um, Lenny?"

"I'm... _hic..._ fine..."

She spun him around to see a drunken Len, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. His hands were shaking a little and a his face had an unnaturally bright shade of red. "I think you're anything but fine..."

"Ahaha... _hic_... Rinnnnyyyyy..." Len waved his right arm a little and knocked over the glasses with a crash. The wine spilled out onto the tiles, coating the tiles with the reddish brown liquid.

"Man, what an idiot you are..." She lifted Len straight and gripped him on the shoulders. "Look, go back up to your room and lie down on the bed. Don't do anything. I'll clean up the-"

"Carrrryyyy me... upstairs..." Len shook free of her grasp and flung his arms around Rin. She blushed and stopped for a moment, contemplating on whether she should slap him or pick him up and toss his ass upstairs.

Ah, well. She decided to go with the latter.

Rin scooped him up bridal-style without much difficulty, given how light he was. A dreamy look filled Len's eyes and he grabbed onto the front of her shirt, snuggling in. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. Rin's eyes widened in surprise and she almost lost her grip on him.

"Ehehe... you smell so good..."

 _Well, he really is drunk._ Rin sweatdropped as she flung Len onto his bed, making him "whoof" from the impact as he bounced on the soft mattress. _If this was the real Len, he would've shoved himself off of me. Maybe even punched me in the arm or something._

"Um, I'm going downstairs to clean up the spill, okay? Don't do anything stupid in the meantime!" Rin skipped out of the room, grabbing a rag along the way. She grabbed the railing of the stairs and hopped on, sliding down the smooth brown wood and enjoying the woosh of wind-

 _CRASH._

 **(A/N: Good kids (as well as bad kids, of course) should NEVER try this. Carry on.)**

"OW!"

 _Well, hypocrite much? I'm pretty stupid myself..._

Rin sat up and rubbed the side of her cheek where she fell, wincing in pain as she felt a drop of blood seep out of the cut. Thankfully she had high pain tolerance, seeing as she and Len had suffered quite a few physical injuries before. Mostly from chucking miscellaneous objects at each other during fights. Or something involving their roadroller, of course.

She returned upstairs with a bandage on her face and a glass of water in her hand. "Len~ I'm back~"

Empty room and empty silence.

"And I told him not to get into trouble..." Rin noted a crash and a giggle coming from her room. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, stomping over to her room. And sure enough, there was Len... with a sparkly blouse on and one of Rin's ruffly skirts draped over his hips crookedly. The one that she refused to wear unless she had to be dressed up for fancier occasions. His other clothes were discarded in a scattered heap on the floor.

 _I'm pretty sure this isn't helping the yaoi fangirls reading this fanfiction right now..._

"Look at me...!" Len twirled around, the skirt fanning out in a swirl. "Aren't I prettyyy?!"

Rin promptly facepalmed.

"Hey, Rinny, are you mad at me...?" Len staggered over and hugged her waist, giving her sad puppy dog eyes that probably would break anyone's heart in a one-mile radius. "Am I not prettyyy?"

Her heartbeat quickened a little at the feeling of his arms around her. Len rarely hugged her like this before. The times that he did, the embraces were usually quick and tight, and he would most likely run off before she could say anything else. _Looks like the wine took the tsun off of the tsundere. Pft._

"N-No, you are pretty." Rin reached down and ruffled his hair. Len gave her a tipsy smile, giggling like a girl.

 _Like a girl..._

A mischievous grin grew on Rin's face. "Hey, Lenny, do you want to be even prettier?"

"Yes~"

She laughed and dragged him onto the side of her bed. Next to it was a storage mirror hanging on the wall, and the blonde girl flung open the cupboards on either side, rummaging through the contents. Her fingers brushed against something lacy and soft. Rin pulled a bright pink lace ribbon out and smiled to herself. _Perfect._

She spun Len around so that he was facing the mirror, and tugged the band out of his hair, releasing his ponytail into a silky blonde curtain. Her fingers gently combed through the few knots scattered here and there. Len's body tensed up at the sensation, and he shivered a little. Rin grinned and tied the ribbon into a perfect bow atthe top of his head.

 _He's actually much prettier than a lot of girls, really..._

"How do you like it?" Len looked at himself in the mirror and giggled happily.

"I love it!" He flung his arms around Rin and threw himself onto her, making them topple backwards onto her bed. Len nuzzled up against her like a spoiled kitten. "And here's a kiss as thanks~"

He tilted his head up and planted a slightly wet kiss on her nose. Rin reddened, her heartbeat quickening. Len had only kissed her a couple times before. There were a few times where he comforted her from being bullied, but that was back in elementary school, before he developed his mood-swingy personality somewhere along the line. And there was that time where he had to kiss her hand during the filming of 'Servant of Evil' where they were portrayed as twins. To which he would always become extremely flustered around her for a while after that.

 _More like mirror images rather than twins, but whatever._

"Funny how we look so alike now..." Rin brushed her fingers over his cheek and kissed him back.

"... except for this part, of course..."

Her other hand made its way down to the bulge sticking out from the skirt and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gasped out, his voice dripping in bliss and his eyes glazing over.

"Ah~ b-be gentle... Rinny..."

"Why should I?" She smiled with a slightly evil gleam in her eyes, her grip on his crotch tightening. Len's body jerked, and he groaned loudly at the wonderful feeling shooting up his spine. Her other hand tugged at the hem of his shirt and yanked it off, exposing him to the cool air. He shuddered when her hands traced over his chest, his skin pale and creamy just like hers. Len cried out and blushed deeper when Rin gently pinched one of his nipples, which became harder upon the contact of her fingers.

"Hyaa!"

"And even your breasts are as sensitive as a girl's, hmm?"

She squeezed slightly harder, and Len moaned out louder, his back arched and his cock twitching. He wrapped his arms shakily around Rin's neck, puling her closer to him and opening his mouth to plead to her with a trembling voice.

"K-k-kiss me again~"

Rin smiled and placed a kiss on his parted lips. Deciding to be more daring, she gently bit down on his bottom lip and suckled on it. Len moaned in pleasure, and his grip on her neck tightened. Rin smirked and slid her tongue into his mouth slowly and teasingly, her brain swirling over from the warm and wet sensation.

"Nnn~ ah... Ri... RIN?!"

* * *

When Len came back to his senses, the first thing his brain registered was the sweetness, mixed with the fragrance of light citrus and Rin herself, pressed tightly on his lips. That, her crotch pressed against his own, which was tightening more and more from arousal.

 _She kissed me she kissed me SHE FUCKING KISSED ME!..._

"Wh-Wh-What are you d-doing?" He hated himself for doing it, but Len managed to push her away from his face. He clasped his hand over his lips, where she had kissed him before, and a sudden rush of euphoric joy ran through his body. His heart and body begged for Rin to kiss him again, but Len suppressed his desires in an attempt to keep a calmer facade.

"Hmm~? What's the problem, Len?" Rin rolled her hips against Len's and she heard a small muffled noise that escaped through his fingers over his mouth. "You were moaning _like a girl_ before, and you weren't this embarrassed then~"

"I-I didn't-" Len's face took on an unnatural shade of red. "I was fucking _drunk._ Just ignore all that shit I said then, for god's sake!"

Rin leaned down and gave him a sharp nip on the collarbone. A shudder ran through Len's body.

 _Nngh... why does it have to feel so good?_

"Oh? Even that 'I love you' that you said earlier? Mhmmm." Rin giggled to cover up a bubbly feeling suddenly boiling up inside of her.

 _I actually... said that..._

Len gulped.

 _The words I've always wanted to say..._

His throat went dry, and he turned his head to the side so that his face was facing away from Rin. He couldn't bear to look at her in those overwhelmingly beautiful blue eyes of hers. Len struggled to make out the words that were stuck in his head for the past few years. His heartbeat trembled within his flushed body.

"I... I love you too..."

"Yeah? I couldn't hear what you were saying, Lenny~" Rin's face had turned pink at his words, but she still kept on relentlessly teasing him.

He gulped.

"I-"

Something snapped inside Len.

Rin heard a snarl and felt a pair of arms grabbing onto her shoulders. The animalistic side awakening within him, Len easily pushed her off balance and flipped himself onto her. She uttered a sharp squeak when her back hit the bed roughly, and looked up to see Len towering over her, with a beastlike gleam that had been foreign to his eyes just a few seconds ago. Her body shuddered at the sight, both with a wave of terror and indescribable excitement.

" _I love you too._ " He smirked as he saw Rin's sparkly cerulean eyes grow wide, and proceeded to crash his lips against hers. She struggled under him, but he pinned her small arms down with his strong hands. Her heart beat even faster when his tongue pushed past her lips roughly, invading her mouth. Unlike before, his kiss was aggressive and forceful, and he claimed dominance with ease. She moaned and closed her eyes at the pleasure, feeling him explore every corner of her mouth.

"Mmn!" She felt heat rush throughout her body when Len started grinding roughly, bucking his hips against hers rapidly. His fingers tangled into her hair as he pulled her closer, his self control being taken over by lust and love. His erection pressed even more tightly against her crotch, and he growled in a mixture of frustration and pleasure.

Len pulled his head up, both of them panting from the wonderful sensation and the need for air. He savored every detail of the trembling Rin underneath him, her face flushed with a beautiful bright pink with a vulnerable expression that so contrasted the mischievous one she always wore.

He blushed. "Sorry, Rinny, you were just really fucking adorable..."

 _...and adorably fuckable too._

She grinned, the teasing shine returning to her eyes. "You're one to talk, when you're all dolled up like that with that ribbon in your hair."

"Wha-" He grazed his hand through his hair, and reddened when his fingers met with the girlish accessory tied on his head.

"Shut up. _SHUT UP!_ " Len tugged off his ribbon and threw on his shirt, which was slightly wrinkled from being crumpled on the floor. "L-Like I said before, I was all drunk and shit at the time, and, no, If you're going to ask, _I'm not a fucking shota_!"

"Woah, hey, calm down. And did I even say anything about you being a shota?" Rin smirked.

"You little- ugh, _dammit._ "

She opened her mouth to tease him again, but was quickly shut up by a kiss from a scowling Len.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya know, I feel like Rin and Len are those people who act all immature at times and fight a lot but forget what they were fighting about in the end. That kinda stuff happens a lot to people who are really close to each other though.**

 **And then I feel like Meiko is one of those women who has frequent mood swings and curses a lot but is still the motherly figure of the Vocaloids in the end, no matter how violent she may be.**

 **Turned out to be mostly comedy and fluff. But it's gonna get more intense starting next chapter...**

 **Until we meet again!**


	4. Aphrodisiac

**A/N: ChocolatePancake here! So I'm going to make Len drunk again (the poor kid), except he's also going to be drunk on... "something else". *dun dun dunnnnnn***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

A few wine bottles, bowls with fruit, and a plethora of unidentified ingredients were scattered about a small room connecting to Miku's room, where she would often work in to invent strange items, either to improve the Vocaloid's singing careers or everyday lives.

The teal haired girl was working furiously at one of her inventions again, tapping her fingers on a the keyboard of a computer located on the side of what seemed to be a cross between a huge bucket and a blender. Akaito watched her intensely, his dark red eyes fixed on the sceen of complicated numbers and formulas as if trying to understand what Miku was trying to do.

"Whatcha doing there, guys?" Rin walked in, munching on an orange.

"It's Akaito and Meiko's anniversary tomorrow, and he wants to present her with a special gift." Rin and Miku giggled as Akaito's face turned as red as his hair, though his delinquent smile never faltered. Miku continued, "Some high quality wine would be perfect, and I figured the drink machine would probably come into some good use. I put it on wine-making mode, and I'm trying to adjust the settings to quicken up the pace of fermentation most suitable for the DNA recombinant wine yeast, in which I altered the processes of the anaerobic respiration by-"

Rin held up her hand. "Woah there, I just finished my biology homework and I don't want my brain to hurt anymore."

The machine gave a small _ding_ , and out popped a wine bottle with a small red bow tied at the top. Miku laughed. "Look, I even added a function for decorating stuff!"

"Gosh, I can't thank you enough! Meiko will love this!" Akaito grinned happily at Miku and picked up the bottle, running out of the room and screaming Meiko's name along the way.

"Heh. They make such a cute couple. I wish Len were as sensitive as Akaito is to Meiko."

"Whaddya mean?"

She pouted. "Just an hour ago, when we were watching a horror movie, a really scary scene came up, so I crawled into Len's lap because I wanted him to cuddle me. But he kinda just threw me off and turned really red and curled up and buried his face in knees."

 _Rin... you dense motherfucker..._

"You'd figure that after we had kissed, he woul-"

"YOU GUYS KISSED ALREADY?"

"Yeah, but for some reason he's too embarrassed to tell that to people."

"Hm..." Miku shifted through the bowls of ingredients, tossing a few of them into the opening of the machine. "You know how wine can make people go all ditzy and change their personalities? I've already found different ways to achieve the desired effects with this machine."

Rin raised an eyebrow and munched on her orange. Miku turned back to the drink-maker and typed up a few things on the computer screen. "And if the readers are asking you why I'm allowing you guys to drink wine, just tell them that we're robots so it doesn't really matter. So you want Len to be more sensitive, right?"

"Yep." Rin finished her orange. "Oh, and can you remove the taste of alcohol? Or else Len will find it it really yucky."

"Sure thing! Just give me a moment..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the soon-to-be victim was leaned back on his chair, reading a manga book that he had bought a couple days ago. His homework was left unfinished on his desk.

Rin crashed into his room, holding two cups of soda. Well, okay, one if them had sparkling wine instead. "LENNY- oh, wait, you still haven't finished your homework?"

He flushed in embarrassment and shut his manga book. "None of your business, Orange Head."

"Mhm~"

Len swung out of his seat and sat down on his bed so that he could turn his signature I-am-kind-of-annoyed-at-you face to Rin. It was pretty hard, though, considering that she looked pretty fucking adorable, wearing an orange skirt and her usual white bow. "Dammit, this isn't some rerun of the 'Hot Cocoa' PV, is it?"

"Not really." Rin gave a cup to Len and sat down next to him. "It's soda instead of hot cocoa this time. Miku made some new drinks with that weird machine of hers and I thought that maybe you'd like some."

Rin could swear that she saw a flicker of suspicion in Len's eyes, but he mumbled a small "thanks" and picked up a glass, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid. Deciding that he liked the taste, he took a large gulp. Didn't seem like it was anything weird.

She smiled and drank her own glass, which contained the _unspiked_ drink. _I told Miku to make sparkling wine that tasted like soda so that Len could switch personalities for awhile and become more sensitive. I wonder if it w-_

Suddenly, Len slammed his glass down, still half full.

"Um, Rin..."

"Yeah?" She sat her glass down and, hoping that his more fluffy and romantic side would come out after drinking the wine, playfully leaned onto Len's shoulder. To her surprise, he uttered a sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan. Len recoiled back and flopped down on the soft mattress, shuddering a little.

"Nngh..." Len's body trembled, a pink color appearing on his cheeks. "Don't... touch me..."

Len felt his entire body growing warm, that is, a little too warm. He could feel something cloudy yet horrifically pleasant swirling inside his brain as his body suddenly became weak, yet overly conscious of Rin's touch and the way his clothes rubbed against his body.

He suddenly wanted her _so fucking bad._ Even more than the times when had those painfully strong urges in the middle of the night to just fling open her bedroom door and kiss those soft lips (as well as doing... a few other things) to satisfy his hunger for both love and lust.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Len tried to get up, but when he moved his legs, the mere rubbing of his shorts against his growing erection made him flop back helplessly with a moan. His body was somehow weakened as well, making the entire ordeal even more agonizing. "My body's just... ahh... suddenly becoming really sensitive."

Rin resisted the urge to facepalm, though now would be quite the appropriate time for one. _Dammit, Miku! I didn't tell you to make him 'sensitive' in that way!_

 _Wait._ She giggled softly. _I wonder if..._

Len looked up to see a devious smile appeared on her face, the demon surfacing out from the deceiving adorableness. She rolled over on top of Len, making him moan out as he felt her body rubbing against his overly responsive one. "Ah~ d-don't do that..."

The smile on her face grew wider. "Oh, why not?"

His face turned a deep red and he turned away from her. "J-Just the feeling of m-my shirt against my skin is k-killing me~"

"All the more reason to tease you like this." Rin traced her fingers lightly on his chest over his shirt, savoring the image of his flushed face and glazed-over eyes. She tilted her head closer to his neck and gently scraped her teeth on his collarbone. The gasp escaping from Len's mouth told her that she had found a tender spot, and she bit down. He wailed out loudly at the erotic stab of pleasure on his skin.

"I-It... _nngh_ ~" Len threw his head back, struggling to resist giving in to his lust. Rin could tell from the sound of his breathy voice that he was failing miserably. "...d-doesn't feel good at all... _ah_ _~"_

"Really~?" The sapphire-eyed devil slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making him moan out every time the fabric brushed against his skin. She removed the article of clothing and moved down to his shorts, yanking them down in one swift movement. She blushed and her eyes widened at the tent in his blue boxers, the fabric becoming wet from a liquid seeping out of his crotch. "You say that, but the amount of pre-cum oozing out is saying another story."

Rin yanked his underwear down, exposing his cock and leaving him completely naked. Len's heart pounded in his chest and he whimpered when he felt his crush's delicate fingers wrap around his member. The sensation sent a jolt up his spine, and his hips bucked in response.

"Hnn! Ahhh~"

Rin smirked and bent down, tracing her tongue over his nipple. The moans coming from Len were enough to make Rin grow increasingly wet with need. Her index finger traced over the small opening on the tip of his cock where the clear liquid was dripping out from, and his loud cry of pleasure made her burn inside and her panties completely _drenched._

Her skirt came off. She sat on top of his crotch and rolled her clothed pussy against him, moaning at the friction. It was a wonder that his painfully swollen cock hadn't bursted yet. Len groaned as his cock twitched, both from her grinding and the sight of Rin's yellow-and-white striped panties dripping in her juices. His hands made their way up her body, yanking off her shirt. He could feel his strength slowly returning to him, but the hunger was growing worse. His lust-clouded blue eyes widened, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

A snarl escaped his throat as he flipped them around, positioning himself on top.

"You horny bitch." He leaned down next to her ear, whispering with a husky voice. Rin gasped out when his hands grabbed roughly onto her breasts, giving them a tight squeeze. The pads of his index finger traced over the nub of her pink nipple. She shuddered both in fear and pleasure. The weakening effects of the aphrodisiac had probably worn off, leaving her to his mercy. "You planned this, didn't you."

As if Len read her mind, he suddenly lifted his hand to the half-full glass nearby and poured the remaining liquid into his mouth. He swiftly pinned down Rin again and put his lips to hers, doing mouth-to-mouth. She could feel the sweet taste in her mouth, a combination of the spiked wine and Len's tongue swirling within her.

"Nnn... Len..."

Her body started burning up. Rin uttered a muffled moan as Len claimed dominance in their battle, exploring every part of her mouth with his skilled tongue. She struggled against his grasp, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. The magic of aphrodisiac had gotten the best of her and reduced her to a moaning mess.

They broke apart for air, a string of saliva between them.

"You've had your fun," he growled, panting a little. "It's _my_ turn now."

Rin couldn't even catch her breath before Len's mouth latched on to her chest and his fingers under her panties to her dripping wet pussy. She shrieked out when he inserted a finger inside her, thrusting in and out of her burning hot core, while he sucked and nibbled on her pink buds with a soft groan of arousal.

"AH! N-no, not there~"

An electric shock shot through her body as she came forcefully all over his fingers. Len brought his head down to lick up her sweet juices, making sure he didn't miss any. His cock twitched in agony.

"I-I can't take it anymore." Len lifted her legs up a little, positioning his throbbing, dripping member near her drenched entrance. "Can I...?"

She nodded and smiled, her heart pounding in her chest in a mix of excitement and a bit of fear. Bracing herself, she felt Len's cock breaking her seal. Len caught her gasp of pain in a kiss, waiting for her to adjust to the foreign sensation.

He broke the kiss as her trembles became smaller. "Are you okay now?"

Rin's legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms grabbed onto Len's shoulder's, pulling him close to her face. She smiled seductively.

"Fuck. Me. Harder."

Len completely lost control at the sound of her erotic voice dripping with desire. His hips thrusted without restraint, sliding in and out of her warm, wet insides.

"HYAHH! LEN! Nngh~"

"R-Rin... you're so tight... AH!"

Rin's screams intermingled with his loud moans as he slammed into her forcefully, her tight walls squeezing around his cock every time he thrusted, drowning in a sea of intense pleasure.

They melted into an indescribable bliss while their juices spilled out, staining the bed sheets with love. The aphrodisiac amplified the pleasure so greatly, it was almost painful, and the pressure that came from it all became worse and worse until it was unbearable.

"L-LEN! I'M CUMMING!"

"RIN~ AHH!"

Both of them broke into a full-fledged scream as Rin tightened around Len one last time before his seed shot out into her insides, mixing in with her love juices that flooded out of her pussy. Len leaned down and crashed his lips into hers, wrapping his arms tighter around her as he rolled off of her and onto the bed, the two of them dizzy and exhausted by the overwhelming pleasure.

Still breathing heavily, he looked over at Rin's blushing face, smiling with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "I'll definitely get back at you later... for _spiking my drink_."

"But... did you enjoy it?"

She giggled as he swung one of his pillows at her, smacking her in the face. Len could feel his face burning up.

"O-of course I enjoyed it, you idiot!"

With a huff, Len reached over and clicked his light off, pulling his blanket over them with his other hand.

"J-just shut up and sleep with me for now."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, typical sappy ending *sweatdrops***

 **N** **ot sure if I'm the only one, but I imagine Miku and Rin as best friends who are all "Yo I'm bored let's do something cool (that'll probably end up screwing everybody up)". And then pandemonium ensues.**

 **So how should Len get revenge on Rin?**

 **After that I'm still trying to figure out how to do the hikikomori!Len x android!Rin request, but I'll get to that when I can.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Kitty

**A/N: So... Figured I might as well do a seme!Len x neko!Rin here. A helpless little Rin with a fluffy pair of ears and a little tail is always really adorable when paired up with her "Master"...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, not any of its characters.**

* * *

Len's eyes were fixed on the book he held in his hands, but his mind was off somewhere else.

A look of frustration crossed his face as he racked his brains for a method to get revenge on Rin. And it wasn't an easy task, to say the least. She appeared completely _stupid_ sometimes, but she always played some weird prank on him when he least expected it (quite a few times, both of them had to be sent to Master for repairment when things went wrong, and the very thought of those memories made Len cringe). And there was the road roller he had to worry about. To top it off, the years of playing soccer and running around had paid off for Rin, and her physical strength rivaled his own at times.

Great, now he had a headache.

"Hey, Len, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much, just reading a book." The frustrated blonde looked up to see Miku smiling her usual smile and holding a musical note printed bowl of what seemed to be frosted animal crackers. "Ooh, can I have some of those?"

She cocked her head to the side, thinking for a moment. "Hmm... After I test these out on Kaito first. It's an experiment, see, and..."

"Test what out?" As if on cue, the blue-haired airhead walked into the living room, grinning like the idiot he was.

 _I wonder what kind of abuse he's gonna suffer this time,_ Len thought wryly. _Although those are just animal crackers, aren't they? No, no, this is Miku we're talking about here, something's bound to go wrong..._

"Hey, perfect timing." The pigtailed tealette tossed Kaito one of the animal crackers, and he popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. "I just wanted to see if my new invention worked out correctly."

"It's yummy. But what kind of effect is it supposed to have _nyaa~_?"

Len looked at his friend with a confused look. "Why did you just-"

A pair of cat ears popped out of Kaito's head, followed by a tail out of his backside.

"WOOHOO! It worked!" Miku screeched happily, hugging Kaito and rubbing her face on his furry ears. She turned her beaming face to Len. "I've always been fascinated by animal crackers. How they have a bunch of cute little animal shapes. So I figured, 'Hey, why not actually _transform_ people into cute little animals, and...'"

Len was only half-listening to Miku's high pitched chatter, a click of realization resounding in the dark, sadistic recesses of his mind. Secretly grinning in excitement, he picked up a handful of cat-shaped animal crackers and proceeded to go into Rin's room, where he could carry out his revenge.

Oh, wait, but first, he definitely had to get a _few_ items...

* * *

And perfect timing it was. Rin was pretty hungry at the moment from practicing her dance routine for her next concert. Or rather, she was always hungry. Somewhere after they hit their teen years, she and Len combined could destroy the kitchen pantry nearly as much as their roadroller could destroy the Vocaloids' garden. To which they received quite the beating from Meiko afterwards.

Her door clicked open, and a singsongy voice sang out.

"Rin~ I brought a snack for you! You're probably really hungry after practicing, right?"

She looked up to see a smiling Len holding a plate of frosted animal crackers, her stomach growling impatiently.

"Really? Thanks a bunch!" Rin squealed happily and tossed a couple into her mouth, savoring the crispy texture and the sweet flavor. She felt a tingle go through her body before, as Len expected, two fluffy ears and a tail popped out of her body. Rin's blue eyes widened in amazement.

 _She's so freaking adorable..._ _Of course, she'll be even more adorable later..._ Len chuckled darkly to himself, feeling the heat of excitement rush through his veins. A few... questionable items rustled in his back pocket, the "toys" that he had been itching to use for a while.

"Holy oranges!" The blonde girl looked at the mirror in amazement, admiring the pair of white cat ears that popped out of her head. She raised her hand, er, now a paw, rather, to feel them, and giggled at the fluffy texture. "I actually became a cat! This'll probably come useful when I wanna climb a tree, or when I have to make a PV wh- HEY! Len, what're you..."

In her childlike joy, Rin was just a step too late to stop Len from buckling a black collar around her neck, a tiny golden bell dangling off of it.

"Don't you want to become a _real_ cat?" He growled, pulling her closer to him. Rin shivered a little in a mix of fright and excitement at the sight of Len's usual sky blue eyes turning into a lust-filled stormy obsidian. It seemed as if she had lost her ability to fight, frozen by his gaze, and could only struggle helplessly when he swiftly locked her wrists with a pair of handcuffs with rings of fluff, the white color matching her own.

"Wh-What's this _nya_?" Rin tried to shake free of her restraints, mewling in protest. "What is it that you want to- AHH~!"

She gasped out in pain, a tint of pink on her cheeks, when she felt Len bite down quickly sharply on her neck. The feeling soon dulled into pleasure as he licked the bruised love bite a bit more gently, dragging his tongue over the throbbing mark and sending heat rushing through her body.

"Don't question your _master,_ my little neko-Rin." He laid her down softly on her bed, but the deceivingly gentle action was soon cancelled out as he practically ripped off her shirt, exposing a lacy, frilly white bra. Rin gasped out in shock, her face reddening, and Len could already feel himself start to harden. He unclasped the undergarment and tossed it aside, attacking her breasts and sucking roughly on her nipples.

"Nngh... L-Len, not there..."

"Call me MASTER, my little _pet._ " Len hissed in her heaving chest and grabbed her tail roughly, turning anything she was going to say into desperate moans. One hand still rubbing on the twitching fluffiness, he used his free hand to pull down her shorts, revealing light orange panties with a growing wet spot near her core.

"Looks like someone's getting excited, hmm?" He smirked sadistically and felt his cock twitch in arousal as he moved the fabric aside, rubbing his fingers on her hot entrance slowly. Rin blushed and mewled in pleasure, moving her hips to increase the delicious friction.

"Stop teasing me _nya_ ~"

Len's smirk grew even wider and he bent down, tugging off her panties completely and roughly licking her wet core. Rin whined as he thrusted his tongue in and out, toying with her little pink clit and taking in every bit of her sweet love juices that dripped out. His cock grew harder and bigger with each moan that escaped Rin's lips. _Oh, god, I'm really going to get addicted to this... so sweet and delicious..._

His hand grabbed onto her tail again and rubbed it, making Rin moan out even louder. Len's other hand undid his uncomfortably tight shorts, releasing his cock. "Looks like your tail is a pretty sensitive place." Len pulled out a sex toy, his member throbbing impatiently and dripping pre cum. "What about we add another one of those?"

Rin shuddered in terrified arousal as Len pulled out a furry tail with anal beads at the end, covered in lube. Her wet, glassy eyes widened. Len pinned her down with his hand and positioned the toy at her ass. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt _too_ bad."

"B-Be gentle... Master... NYAH~!"

The moment the first bead entered, Rin screamed out loud and shuddered, her waist buckling and a white mess exploding out of her pussy. She felt tears prickle her eyes from the pain and pleasure going through every part of her shaking body.

"Ah... M-more, please..."

"Oh, cumming from the first one entering your ass, huh? And now begging so desperately?" He leaned down next to her, smirking darkly and slowly pushing the anal beads farther up her tight hole. Rin's mewls were so delightful, so arousing. " _What a slutty little kitty._ "

"NYA~ Master... nngh..." Rin moaned out, the juices flowing out from her aching pussy.

An electric jolt ran through her body again as Len pushed in the last bead. "AHH!"

"It's all in now, my lovely Rinny." Len growled, positioning his pulsing, dripping cock at her drenched entrance. His hand stroked the tail attached to the anal beads shoved up Rin's beautiful ass. "But we're not finished yet, are we?"

Before Rin could answer him, he shoved his entire length into her, making both of them moan out loud.

 _God, she's so fucking tight..._

"M-master! N-not so rough _nya~_!"

Not that he would listen. Len thrusted rapidly in and out, his cock slamming again and again into her warm, wet insides. Every time he hit that one spongy soft spot, Rin would cry out even louder than before, only making him thrust even harder.

Both of them moaning in bliss, Len grabbed the end of both tails, one attached to Rin and the other one to the sex toy shoved up inside her, and jerked on them. Rin screamed out and shook violently, her tight, wet walls squeezing tightly around Len's cock. Her wet blue eyes were clouded over in a swirl of painful delight, begging for more.

"Cum for me, _my slutty little kitty._ "

"NYAA~ M-Master! AHH~"

Groaning in pleasure, Len came forcefully inside a screaming Rin as he pulled out the anal beads, making her body jerk in the burning ecstasy and her love juices explode out, splashing forcefully all over Len's pulsating cock. She felt tears run down her flushed cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure.

Rin collapsed, her sweaty body still trembling from orgasmic bliss. Len pulled himself gently out of Rin's dripping pussy and kissed her softly on the forehead, laying down next to her on the bed. Both were panting heavily, their bodies hot and damp with sweat.

When his heartbeat had somewhat recovered to a bearable pace, Len reached over and unbuckled the collar around Rin's neck and the handcuffs clasping on the two furry wrists. He kissed the white ears lying limply in exhaustion on her head, and dark grin spread on his face, but not without love.

"So... how's it feel to be controlled by your Master like this? Hmm?"

Rin blushed madly and whapped him hard with one of her paws, hissing in embarrassment. Len returned the favor by hitting her over the head playfully with one of her pillows, and the two giggling blondes started another one of their everyday fights.

 _I better make Rin turn into a cute little cat more often..._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at a room where inventions littered the floor, a certain tealette was grabbing her long pigtails in frustration as her eyes darted over the text of the many books in front of her, the pages covered in scientific gibberish on DNA and genes and the like. A cat-eared Kaito was napping peacefully, his head in her lap.

" _How the fuck do I turn him back into a human?!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Food always seems to cause trouble for people :/ Or maybe it's just Miku's recurring stupidity. It's probably going to become a running gag.**

 ***dodges incoming leek attack***

 **I'll make a dominant succubus Rin next chapter. Maybe amplify the kinkiness a little too. Len needs to receive a bit of punishment for such... forceful actions, no? He was just a liiiiittttlllleee too rough...**

 **See you guys later!**


	6. Midnight Succubus

**A/N: So... Let's put Len under succubus!Rin's mercy this time, shall we? (Don't worry, all the rooms in the Vocaloid house are soundproof.)**

 ***insert evil laugh here***

 ***turns uke mode to the max***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Rin giggled and slipped Tako Luka into a small tank of water, where the Vocaloid pet swam around happily before snuggling up underneath a few of the water plants and dozing off to sleep.

The blonde girl softly made her way out of the living room, so as not to disturb the little pink octopus, and headed back to her own room. It was already 10:30, and she had to go to sleep.

On her way back to her bedroom, she passed by Gakupo's room, where the door was slightly open, revealing the purple-haired samurai sitting in the lotus position, mumbling a strange little chant with his eyes closed peacefully.

"Whatcha doing there, Gakupo?"

He opened one of his eyes and smiled at her. "Nothing much, just doing some ancient meditation before I go to sleep." He held up an ancient-looking scroll, the ink-printed pages crumbling slightly around the edges.

"All samurai have to perfect the arts of meditation, and it's quite the difficult task, what with the large variety and all. I'm practicing shape-shifting meditation right now, and if you follow the instructions on here, you can go from shape-shifting into half-humanoid monsters, then move on to growing animal features, then when you've acquired the highest skill, you can do a complete transformation. Kinda cool, isn't it?"

"Wow, it _is_ pretty cool." Rin's curious blue eyes widened in fascination.

"Want to try it out?" The purple haired samurai laughed and tossed the scroll. "It's not that hard, really. Maybe you could start out with something easier. Just give it back to me later."

With a happy squeal of thanks, Rin ran to her room and crashed down onto the bed, eager to try out the magic. She traced her finger over the words, picking through every single transformation until she found one that made an malicious smile grow on her lips.

* * *

"Hey."

 _Snore._

"Len!"

 _Snore._

With a grumble of frustration, Rin bent her head down to drag her tongue over Len's ear.

"AHH!" The formerly sleeping blonde's eyes shot open as he jerked away with a gasp. A deep blush crept from his hairline all the way down to his neck. His jaw dropped open at the sight of the delicious sight in front of him.

"R-Rin..."

A succubus was on top of him, with two little curved horns poking out from beneath her beautiful golden hair, illuminated by the moolight. She was scantily clad in a sheer black corset, the see-through material giving him a generous view of her dainty breasts right in front of him. Lacy panties hugged her hips tightly, where a black arrow-shaped tail stuck out, waving slowly.

The doll-like Rin he had always know had transformed into something _incredibly_ sexy. No, she was already sexy before (though Len would have been too embarrassed to say it out loud), but this...

 _Fuck. I'm already getting hard._

"What's up, Len?" Rin cooed nonchalantly and kissed him on lips lightly, making Len moan out. His body jerked a little when Rin's hand slithered down under his pajama pants, grabbing onto his stiffening cock. "Probably didn't need to ask that, looks like _this_ is already up."

"It's not what you think, you d-demon!" Len put on an angry face and tried to struggle, but he failed to do so when she started to run her skilled hand up and down the length of hot flesh slowly.

 _Must... keep control..._

"Ah..." Len couldn't help but moan softly when the offending hand closed even more tightly around his erection, giving him a small pump. Tingles shot up from his crotch to his brain.

 _... ugh, I'm failing horribly..._

"Hyah!" Suddenly, Len felt something strange burning into his body, something that seemed to be of the black magic variety. His brain started swirling in a daze.

"Wh-what was that?" Len asked, shivering in fright.

He felt a pair of lips enclosing on his own, and the question temporarily left his mind as Rin kissed him passionately, her hot tongue exploring his mouth. He responded by sliding his own tongue into hers, swirling in the sweetness of the light citrusy taste. Both of them moaned out loud. It seemed that no matter how many times they did it, the kisses were always as strong as the first one.

" _Hah... hah..._ I put a spell on you." Rin broke from the kiss, panting a little. She leaned back down and flicked her tongue over his ear, making him gasp out. "I won't let you cum until midnight."

She smirked darkly, the succubus fangs once again shining in the pale silver moonlight that streamed through the cracks in his curtains. Oh, how he wanted those fangs to bite down on his neck...

Len glanced at the clock, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know how long he could hang on, he already wanted to cum at this point. But he still remained defiant.

"Sure, two can play this game." He tried returning the smirk, but knew deep inside that it probably didn't look too convincing, with his face reddening and his body trembling.

Rin turned her ass towards him and her face to his cock, chuckling darkly. Len blushed, nearly nosebleeding, when he saw that Rin's wet pussy was right above his face, her juices leaking out. He inhaled deeply, and the fragrant scent made his cock twitch and pre cum start to dribble out.

"Don't think you're going to win, with all this pre cum seeping out from you." The blonde succubus smiled triumphantly, giving the head of the throbbing, wet member a kiss. "I will make you moan and wail and cry under my touch, _begging_ for release."

"A-as if...!" Len hated to admit it, but the words coming out from Rin's mouth, so close to his cock, were turning him on greatly. And the fact that she was starting to drip her juices out over his face only made matters worse.

Not wanting to lose, he pushed aside the panties and jammed his hungry mouth to her wetness, making sure to stick his tongue as deep as he could into her hot cavern. Enjoying the taste, he swirled around his tongue to drink up all the juices that spilled out over his mouth.

"Hyah!" Rin gasped out and twitched, but through her pleasure she still managed to envelope her lips around Len's member, giving it a long suck. She hummed softly, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. His tongue stopped for a moment as he moaned in pleasure, but the vibrations shot up through Rin's pussy and made her moan along with him.

He really wanted, no, _needed_ to cum now.

Rin turned around and gave him another one of her evil smiles. Without warning, she plunged her wet pussy down on top of Len's throbbing cock, making them both scream out in pleasure.

" _AH~_ you're so big, Lenny..."

"Nn... ahhh..." Len softly groaned out, trying not to cry out or start bucking his hips like crazy, in a desperate effort to keep the last shred of his dignity. It took all of his energy just to not break down and start begging for letting him orgasm right then and there. And Rin was not in the least bit merciful, either, slamming herself down and down again, uttering small cries of pleasure in between.

As if _that_ wasn't enough, Rin smirked sadistically, still riding on Len's painfully swollen cock, and slid her soft, velvety succubus tail slowly up into Len's ass, making him wail out loudly in pain and pleasure.

When Rin felt that she had gone up his tight hole just far enough, she wiggled her tail a bit, massaging against the small bump of Len's quivering prostate, the erogenous zone that sent fire blasting through his twitching body.

At that moment, Len completely _broke_ inside.

Crying out loud, he started thrusting his hips up furiously, throwing away his shame and giving in to the pleasure and the need to cum. Pitiful moans escaped from his lips as he pleaded and begged and whined in desperation. Rin's succubus tail wriggled inside him, making Len thrash around uncontrollably.

" _Nngh- ah~_ Rin... I... Want to..."

"Want to cum? _Ahn..._ "

Len blushed furiously and nodded, shutting his eyes tightly.

She smiled. "Nope... _hnn_... Won't let you."

She squeezed another cry out from him with a roll of her hips, torturing his dripping cock buried deep within her hot, wet pussy. Len howled in pain and pleasure, crumbling away on the inside.

11:56:37

 _J-just four more minu- AHH!_

Len arched his head back as Rin pinched his nipples sharply, sending electric riptides crashing up his spine. Her fingers still squeezing on his pink buds, Rin cackled sadistically and gave a slight twist, doing the same with her soft tail inside Len, making him scream out in tormented bliss.

He didn't know which was greater, the torture or the pleasure. But either way, Len knew that he was becoming insane from the absolute need to orgasm.

11:59:02

Rin slammed herself down harder and harder onto his thrusting cock. Tears spilled out of his glassy blue eyes as he mustered just enough strength to look over at the clock, ticking so excruciatingly slow.

11:59:55

Len was sobbing in pure agony now. _I want to cum... I want to cum..._

12:00:00

Suddenly, Len felt liquid fire streaming through his entire body as he was freed of the cursed spell and, with it, his orgasm denial.

"OH GOD! RIN~ I'M C-CUMMING... AHHH... AHHH!"

An ear-splitting scream erupted out from Len's throat as he came violently into the warm insides of a moaning Rin, his body thrashing and convulsing from the agonizing pleasure while she came along with him, her juices exploding out of her twitching pussy. It was so strong, so sudden, white stars took over his vision as he shrieked out, tears spilling onto his cheeks, before crashing back limply onto his bed.

Rin smiled softly and slid her tail out of Len, still panting. She stroked his hair and gazed lovingly into his half-lidded eyes, kissing away at the tear stains on his flushed face. Len just laid there shaking, quietly moaning from the pleasure still lingering in his barely conscious body.

When Rin leaned down to his mouth for a kiss, he managed to brush his lips softly onto hers for one last time.

A second later, his world plunged into blackness.

* * *

"So, did you sleep well last night?"

Len rubbed his sleepy blue eyes, groggily lifting up his head up to see Rin standing next to his bed, setting down his breakfast platter of pancakes with sliced bananas. She was acting so nonchalant, so innocent, he wasn't sure if _that_ really happened, or if it was just a deliciously dirty wet dream.

His confusion was erased when Rin smirked evilly at him. The same smirk, when she put him under that wretched spell.

"Sh-shut up!" He yelled, burying his face into his pillow. " _Just shut the hell up!_ "

Len felt his groin start to heat up as everything came rushing back.

"Looks like _someone's_ still excited, hmm? Seems like last night wasn't enough..." He stifled a moan as she climbed on top of him, purring seductive words as her hand traced over the bulge in his pajama pants. Her fingers danced at the waistband.

The last thing Len saw before he was thrown into a fit of intense pleasure was a black arrow-shaped tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Gosh, Rin really abused him there... that was probably the most intense lemon so far.**

 **I'll probably take a little break now and post something light and fluffy for the Fourth of July. Just something sweet.**

 **Probably should say something to a few of my reviewers:**

 **afjk: I'm so sorry I'm dragging on your request on the hikikomori!Len x android!Rin. But I'm still really confused on it, so can you PM me or review again with more details? Many thanks!**

 **OrangeBananas: I'll definitely make a maid!Rin sometime too :)**

 **Yay and Mimi: Hmm, I don't plan on making Len a player in this series, BUT I do plan to make him "cheat" (hint hint at the quotation marks) and have something limeish for that.**

 **To everyone else: KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING IN!**

 **Pardon the long A/N. See ya later~**


	7. Summer Festival

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July!**

 ***virtual fireworks***

 **So like I said, I wanted to take a small break and just do something pointless but sweet and fluffy. With fireworks. Besides, it's fun to write about how shy and tsundere the little shota is, and...**

 **... hold up. I think I hear a roadroller in the distance.**

 ***runs away***

 **(Note: The underlined portions are the "tips" from Kaito's note.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters**

* * *

Despite the noisy bustle of people walking around in the Summer Festival, all Len could hear was his own pounding heart as his anxious blue eyes scanned over the paper he held in his hands.

Because of their work as singers, he and Rin didn't really have a lot of time to date, and he wanted to make sure he got this one right. They've hung out before, just the two of them, but those were mostly casual and not really all that romantic. And Len (with his natural tsundereness) didn't really have too much knowledge in the romance department, so he had asked the "experienced" Kaito to scribble down a few tips on a piece of paper.

 _Calm down..._ He took a few deep breaths and tried to slow down his heart. _You guys have casually dated before, you love her a lot, you've hugged her, kissed her, and even done THAT to the extreme..._

The blonde slammed his head against a nearby tree, trying to restore his brain back to its normal state. Or maybe Master just forgot to fix a few bugs in his system-

"Lenny, I heard that every time you hit your head against something, you lose ten brain cells. Is that true?"

"WAHH!" He yelled out and jumped back in shock. _Real smooth, Len, real smooth._ He quickly recovered and shoved the piece of paper into his yukata, giving a last minute glance at Kaito's scribbly handwriting. His heartbeat quickened considerably when he came face-to-face with none other than Rin.

Tip number 1: Make sure to compliment a lady on her attire.

"U-um, Rin..." Len wanted to look away to hide the red color on his face, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact with Rin's cute cerulean eyes. And she was dressed so elegantly too, in a pretty orange-blossom-printed yukata, the sunset colors matching her glowing softness. He nervously gulped.

"... Y-you look really... beautiful today..."

"Awww really?" Rin grabbed onto Len's arm, grinning happily and rubbing her cheek against him. A faint pink grew on her rosy, joyful face. "I knew you would like it~"

"H-Hey! If you cling onto me like that, it's going to be hard to walk..." His voice trailed off as he tried to make his way to the festival normally, pretending that he wasn't trembling uncontrollably and drowning in euphoric happiness.

Tip number 2: When she clings to you, walk her down slowly and romantically while emitting a protective aura from the depths of your soul.

 _But how the hell does one emit an aura like th... SHIT!_ Len nearly lost his footing as he felt Rin's small but seductively _soft_ breasts rubbing against his arm. He felt his entire body start to heat up, and he prayed in his head that his arousal didn't show up at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

"Len, do you have a fever? You're getting kinda warm, you know."

 _AHHHH what to do what to do..._ Len racked his brains for the tips in the note.

Tip number 3: Or, if that doesn't work out, just hold her hand.

Deciding that it was a good idea at the time, he gently shook free of her embrace and grabbed her hand instead. Rin took a look at his flustered face and giggled in amusement. Fuming in embarrassment, Len leaned in and planted a quick, chaste kiss on her lips, and her face became as red as his. He grinned in satisfaction and took her over to the long line of stands.

Okay, so that was actually fairly easy. What was next...?

Tip number 4: Buy her some food.

Len decided to buy her an orange ice cream cone. It was one of Rin's favorites. He watched in adoration as she squealed in childlike joy and ate the cold dessert. And when she looked at him, Len could feel himself melting a little, much like the ice cream in the warm summer night.

"Hey, Len, want some?"

Tip number 5: When prompted, go for an indirect kiss.

"Y-yeah, sure." He ruffled her hair and leaned in to take a bite. "Mm, tastes pretty good."

 _An indirect kiss..._ Len felt his head go dizzy from happiness. They had done this so many times, and yet, every time, he'd always...

His eyes widened when he saw a thin trail of melted ice cream run down the side of her mouth. Rin swiped her hand against the melted liquid, popping her finger into her mouth to lick it off. How he wanted to cover that unfairly _gorgeous_ body of hers with a frothy white substance, not of ice cream, but rather of his...

 _Shit shit shit gotta find some way to distract myself._ It took all of Len's energy to control himself from dragging her away into some random, dark place, where he could pounce on her, rip off her clothes, and fondle her beautiful skin while rubbing his burning heat against-

 _FUCK._

He went back to the note hidden in his yukata. He needed something, _anything,_ that could stop his fantasies from running amok.

Tip number 6: Go to a carnival game and see if there's anything she likes, and try to win it for her.

Len watched Rin closely to see if there was anything that caught her eye. After a few minutes or so, he saw her gaze fall upon a big-eyed stuffed orange. Len suppressed a chuckle of amusement at her strange tastes.

"Hey, um, Rin, maybe I could try to get that for you?"

"R-Really?" Rin squeaked, her eyes widening and her face reddening. Len just grinned and pulled her over to the stand, where a girl was running an arrow-shooting game.

"Hey, there, guys!" The girl turned out to be the hyper Teto, her magenta drill-shaped pigtails holding the arrows and the bows. She lifted her eyebrow teasingly. "Ooh, going on a date with your _girlfriend_ , hmm?"

"Be quiet." Len gritted his teeth in embarrassment and slapped down some money on the counter. Teto laughed and pulled a few arrows and a bow out of her hair, the curly drills bouncing a little as she did so.

 _How does that even work?_ Len sweatdropped and pulled back an arrow.

The first one hit the target a little over to the side. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. The second one was a little closer, but it wasn't enough to hit the red circle in the middle. Len pulled back a third arrow and-

 _WHACK._

"BULLS-EYE!" Teto cheered loudly, waving a small red flag of victory. She grabbed the plush toy fruit off the shelf behind her and tossed it to Len with a wink. "Hope your lady likes this. See you later~"

When he presented the stuffed orange to Rin, he was immediately attacked by an excited tackle and a squeal.

"Thank you so much! Oh my gosh, it's so cute..." She snuggled up next to him and tilted her head up to give him a quick kiss on his burning cheek.

He couldn't hide the blush on his face, so he just turned his head away from Rin slightly. Len swore that he even heard Teto snickering in the background. _Ugh, she's going to tell everyone about this at work and I'm gonna be in for a world of teasing..._

A few booms rumbled behind them, followed by the clamor of people as they rushed to watch the open sky. Fireworks of every color filled the scene, illuminating everything in a pretty light.

"Ooh, the fireworks are starting!" Rin grabbed his hand and ran off to watch. Len noted that they had came to a quiet, private place, where it was pretty dark and surrounded by a few trees, effectively blocking other people from seeing the couple. Perfect.

"It's so beautiful!" Her embrace on Len's arm tightening a fraction.

Tip number 7: If she says something like "It's so beautiful" you have to say "No, you're more beautiful".

 _Is that your best attempt at romance, Kaito? Well, whatever..._

"N-no Rin... um, I think you're a lot more... beautiful..." _God, I really should stop stuttering._

"Heehee, that was cheesier than macaroni." Giggling like the (adorable) idiot she was, Rin poked him teasingly on the nose and smiled. "Aw, you're burning up, Lenny~"

He blushed even more. "Shut up _. Shut up._ "

"That wasn't very nice~"

He decided to force her to shut up with a kiss.

So much for romance. Len peeked into the sleeve of his yukata to read the final tip.

Tip number 8: And while the final firework goes off, grab her suddenly and pull her in for a hot, passionate kiss.

After a while, the explosions grew in frequency, approaching the end of the fireworks. When the final burst of light shot up in the sky, Len grabbed Rin's waist and spun her around so that she was facing him, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Rin probably caught on to what he was about to do, for she wrapped her arms quickly and tightly around his neck and pulled him to her before he could initiate the action.

He felt himself melting in happiness and pleasure as her soft, silky lips pressed against his. The firework exploded above their heads, showering the entire sky with droplets of gold and silver light. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Rin happily complied, parting her pink lips slightly.

Len slid his tongue into her mouth slowly, making her gasp out softly. Wanting to hear more of her beautiful moans, he rubbed his tongue roughly against hers, exchanging their heat. He groaned a little as Rin's fingers tugged on his ponytail. He could faintly taste the ice cream she had eaten before, but even with the sweetness, he knew that her own taste was much more delicious. Len's grip tightened on her, and the two battled for dominance. He didn't want the blissful sensation to end, but the need for air eventually forced them to withdraw.

Breathing heavily, the two blondes broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva between their tongues.

" _Hah... hah..._ that was... amazing..."

Len smiled wrapped one of his arms around her, both of them starting to make their way back to the Vocaloid house.

He felt the slip of paper accidentally slip out of the sleeve of his yukata and into his hand, and he silently thanked Kaito for his tips. Perhaps a few things didn't go as expected, but nonetheless...

 _Oh, wait, is there another tip on the back?_ Len flipped the piece of paper over with his finger and read the words.

Bonus tip: If you get the chance, slowly slide your hands up underneath her clothes and massage her warm skin lightly...

Len started to blush furiously, but some strange curse took over his eyes and rendered him impossible to look away from the note. His supposedly technically glitched brain started conjuring up dirty, dirty images, and the fact that Rin was next him...

... and after that, softly suckle on her breasts while sliding your index finger up her wet, hot core... _  
_

He could see her out of his peripheral vision, the exquisite beauty tempting his perverted urges. She looked at him cluelessly, her eyes wide with curiosity and worry. "Um, Len, are you okay? Your nose is a little..."

... make sure that your thrusts are slow and gentle in the beginning, then when her juices start to flow out more and more...

The remainder of the note became unreadable as a nosebleed from a certain blonde shota obscured the rest of the words

* * *

And back at the Vocaloids' house...

"Hey, guys," Luka called out to the Vocaloids, her cell phone in her hand. "Rin just called and she said that she carried Len to a hotel for a night. Something about recovering from blood loss, but I can't be too sure. Hope the two are okay."

Kaito nodded and went back to his book, but he was smiling evilly inside. Miku snickered next to him and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. She had also helped out with the note as well.

And they were the only ones who knew of the love hotel near the festival...

* * *

 **A/N: "WAS IT SWEET ENOUGH? DID I POUR IN ENOUGH SUGAR?" -BlueberryMuffin when she was baking cake.**

 **Mmkay, just a rough list of what I'm gonna do next:**

 **-Android!Rin x Hikikomori!Len**

 **-Maid!Rin x Master!Len**

 **-Normal!Rin x "Player"!Len (lime and fluff) (don't worry he won't _really_ cheat)**

 **-I kinda want something of a lemon where Rin catches Len ... (fill in the blank with something perverted/embarrassing in the reviews)**

 **-And then maybe something where Len catches Rin ... (again, fill in the blank with something perverted/embarrassing in the reviews)**

 **(O̶h̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶f̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶B̶l̶u̶e̶b̶e̶r̶r̶y̶M̶u̶f̶f̶i̶n̶ ̶y̶e̶s̶t̶e̶r̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶i̶c̶i̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶g̶e̶t̶h̶e̶r̶)**

 **BYEEEEEE!**

 ***pulls hood over head and runs away again***


	8. Note: Making a New Fanfiction

**A/N: It's BlueberryMuffin here. I'll explain about what's going on with ChocolatePancake later. But, well, on a side note, it seems that the whole shipping thing got a little bananas-**

 ***Random Len appears***

 ***gives him a banana***

 ***also gives Rin an orange***

 **Anyways, I realized he hadn't updated this darn thing for two weeks just then and I was kinda annoyed (he's "in charge" of this fanfic while I am with the other ones). Apparently he has a summer job and other time complications so things aren't going so smooth for him. Which isn't a good thing, since tonight I'm going to Asia to visit my relatives for roughly a month, so I have limited access to computers.**

 **(I've been to small anime gatherings before in Asia, but that shit is scary. You wouldn't know it until you get hit on by overweight, middle-aged men dressed up as Hatsune Miku and Konata Izumi.)**

 **On the brighter side, he was thinking of doing the one shots thing again since with the upcoming requests there could be a few complications involving character OOCness. And writing fanfictions with sudden or unexplained OOC is really annoying for us...**

 **"ChocolatePancake, you can't _possibly_ make Len a stereotypical 'what-are-your-three-sizes' pervert without slicing off that tsundere crap of his!"**

 **"Shut up, you idio- Oh shit, you have a point there."**

 **(Looks like even with a relationship we're still gonna end up bashing each other's heads over trivial matters *sweatdrops*)**

 **Long story short, we're making another separate citrus collection, but it's purely unrelated one-shots and two-shots. This way we can experiment with different personalities and other stuff. We agreed that we will upload it no later than August 20, where our schedules would FINALLY be back to normal again.**

 **On top of that, he also wanted to do another fanfiction involving puns and pick-up lines. I don't know the details about THAT one, though :/**

 **Hope to see everyone in our next RinxLen collection! We will most definitely do the reader's requests listed in the last chapter. In the meantime, spam us, drop off a review or two, tell us what we should do for the upcoming stories!**

 **Thus concludes this fanfiction. Thank you.**


End file.
